


Crash and Burn

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arashi - Freeform, Fluff/Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something so familiar in the way Nino held his gaze, like he was being brought back to a time he almost believe that he and Nino weren’t just like this, but something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> I hope someone will write me an Ohmiya fluff. or Smut. Whatever.
> 
> Hiyah, Ms. Kinoface! <3

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Somehow, the question was irrelevant and untimely, maybe even ridiculous if he would think about it any further but it’s been weeks, and he’s still being treated coldly without him knowing exactly why. 

A scowl made its way up to the corners of Nino’s mouth, fingers moving unabashedly over the keypad of his console but didn’t say anything; Nino didn’t even look up to spare him a glance. 

“At least tell me what the hell I did so I wouldn’t have to –“ 

“You didn’t do anything okay? J-just, c-could you please just let it go?” Nino said, suddenly looking small and very tired; something was up but he couldn’t exactly figured what it was because Nino wouldn’t even meet his eyes when he tried. 

He grunted, running his fingers through his hair but not backing away. “How the hell do you think I could let this go, Kazu? I don’t know what happened to you. One day we were okay and then the next day you won’t even look at me. I thought we were best friends? If I did something you don’t like, couldn’t you at least let me know so I’d be careful next time not to do it again? You know I never like it when you’re upset with me, and this time it’s not even –“ 

Nino glared pointedly at him, effectively shutting him off at the sudden intensity of his gaze; he stood there, blinking softly and unmoving, shivering at the numerous unnamed emotions passing through Nino’s eyes. There was something so familiar in the way Nino held his gaze, like he was being brought back to a time he almost believe that he and Nino weren’t just like this, but something more. 

To that time when he wished he was brave enough to face the consequences, even before they happened. 

“Don’t look at me like you know what I’m thinking,” Nino muttered after a long moment, shifting his gaze elsewhere and putting his console down. He didn’t know what it meant, what Nino meant most of the time but he knew it was something they should talk about, something they ought to really tackle before they both end up punching each other’s faces. “ – because you don’t. And stop it, because nothing’s going to change, not then, not now, and definitely not ever.” 

He gave Nino a calculating look, something he’s always been good at and Nino merely tipped his chin up, giving him a sideway glance before backing down; the air between them was charged with something heady and confusing, and as much as he wanted to take things easy, he didn’t have the slightest idea as to how he was going to do that.

Huffing out an annoyed breath, he grabbed a chair and placed it directly opposite of where Nino was seated; whatever it was Nino was talking about, he needed to understand now, because as much as he hated being left hanging, he also hated the fact that the two of them weren’t supposed to NOT understand each other; this was just plain weird.

“I’m looking at you not because I know what you’re thinking,” he started, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and leaning forward, almost crowding Nino; Nino leaned back, pulling an annoyed face and grumbling something incoherent under his breath that he couldn’t make what of. “I’m looking at you because I DON’T know what you’re thinking and it’s actually pissing me off. We’re OhMiya, right? We’re soul mates; we’re supposed to understand each other and because we do not understand each other, I think we should do something to – “ 

“You do not want to do that, Ohchan,” Nino gritted, looking terminally pissed and probably seconds away from kicking him on the face; he scowled but otherwise stayed where he was, looming over at Nino and giving him a scrutinizing look. 

He scuffed. “Try me.” 

There’s a brief moment in between, as Nino pinched the bridge of his nose and while he was pretty much waiting for him; it looked like Nino’s about to say something, but opted on biting the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from saying anything. 

It’s really starting to frustrate the hell out of him.

“Don’t make me say something we both know we might regret after,” Nino said, grabbing at his bag and was clearly on his way to run off again; he grabbed Nino by the shoulder, pushing him down and trapping his legs in between his own. 

“Do I look like I care about anything now, Nino?” he tried, pushing Nino again when Nino tried wriggling free; Nino’s furious expression should have been enough for him to let go but he couldn’t actually find it in him to be scared, simply because he knew; he could feel it, somewhere deep in his gut that once he let Nino go, now, he wouldn’t get another chance like this, _ever._ “ – I only care about you, about the two of us, about how we’re supposed to be talking and not NOT talking because that’s stupid. We’re friends, aren’t we? Aren’t we, Nino?” 

Nino looked up, stared back into him, his gaze challenging him; something told him there was more to that gaze than Nino’s allowing him to see, and for the life of him, he swore he would do everything to get it, even if it meant choking the answers out of his stubborn friend’s mouth. 

Then something unexpected happened, because Nino’s gaze softened in an instant, his eyes backing down as if he’s suddenly surrendering; he felt him tremble against him, felt the adrenaline leaving Nino’s body as he sunk back onto himself, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Won’t you tell me what’s wrong, Nino?” he asked, softly this time, trusting Nino to know how badly he wanted to go back to how they were before; before all these, before all the frustrating things in between.

Nino sniffed, his shoulders shaking in a way he’s never used to seeing and when he reached over to tip Nino’s chin, lifting his face so he could take a look at Nino’s face, he realized Nino was crying. 

It wasn’t the first time he saw Nino’s crying face; hell, Nino’s a great actor and crying on films and dramas was probably Nino’s greatest weapon, but this, this crying Nino was an entirely different thing. He never once seen Nino cry over small things, not even over some things that are worth crying about because Nino’s stubborn and he tended to hide this part of him even from the people who cared a lot about him and it hurt him as much as it scared him, seeing Nino broke down like this. 

“S-Stop it, Ohchan,” Nino grumbled, slapping his hand away and wiping at his face with a scowl but it was done weakly, like Nino’s fighting to stay firm but couldn’t and its breaking him apart knowing that he’s allowing him to see this part of him. “ – please, j-just stop…” he added, his voice trembling at the last syllable and Ohno thought, _fuck_ it. 

“Come here,” he said, forcing himself upright and pulling Nino closer, grabbing him by the arms and hugging him; there was a long stretch of nothingness, of him simply holding Nino before Nino succumbed to him, before he completely melted and moved to bury his face against the crook of his neck, his tears wetting his skin as he sobbed quietly against him. “ – it’s fine, okay? I’m here, you don’t have to deal with anything alone. You know you can always tell me anything,” 

There’s a hitch on Nino’s breath at the same time he felt his fingers gripped tightly at his arms; he knew Nino’s ability to hide everything under a smirk, even his unwavering power of biting anyone’s head off when he felt like it. But now, as Nino hid his face against the crook of his neck, trembling, sobbing quietly as he cradled him, he couldn’t help but feel protective of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Nino whispered against his skin, tucking his face even closer; he tightened his hold around Nino, pressing a lingering kiss against Nino’s temple and rocking him, wanting to make him feel safe in his arms. 

“Don’t be,” he replied, patting Nino’s arms affectionately. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about. It’s just me, okay? It’s just us. You don’t have to be afraid. Nothing could ever change the fact that we’re friends okay? I’m here when you need me, Nino – if there’s anything, if you need anything –“ 

“It’s not,” Nino sniffed, pausing to breath before going back to bury his face against his neck.” – It’s not okay Ohchan, and you know it. It hasn’t been okay, I haven’t been okay for so long and I don’t think I’d ever be,” 

He chuckled and dropped a kiss on top of Nino’s head, squeezing him, patting him; Nino’s still crying silently, still trembling against him and he didn’t know why it felt so good holding Nino like this. Maybe he knew, maybe he had always known but for now, he chose to shove that thought away in fear of making a further fool out of himself and Nino. 

“Tell me,” he whispered, ghosting the words through Nino’s hair as Nino shook his head stubbornly. “Tell me, Nino,” he cooed, “I’m here. I’m listening… you don’t need to hold anything back, okay? It’s just me…”

Nino sniffed, all wounded up and shaking; “I c-can’t,” Nino whispered, his voice sounded pained and husky and Ohno wished he could say something to make it all better; to heal whatever it was that’s hurting his best friend. “ – I c-can’t, because if I say something I knew I shouldn’t have, then I might lose you, and I don’t think I’m even that brave to –“ 

Still fairly confused over the words Nino’s uttering, he chuckled and pressed another light kiss against Nino’s temple. He could feel his blood pounding hard against his ears, could feel the answering pound of Nino’s own against his as the younger man trembled slightly in his arms before he wiggled free. Nino looked up and met his gaze, smiling bitterly as he used the tip of his fingers to stroke at Ohno’s cheeks, softly, tenderly. 

“I w-won’t be able to understand if you don’t talk, Kazu. It’s frustrating, you know? This – I don’t even –“ 

“You want the truth?” Nino asked then, ignoring the fact that he’s still in the middle of putting his thoughts into words; it suddenly felt cold when Nino leaned back, a little further away from him even with his hands still gripping at Nino’s legs.

He nodded, biting down on his lips; “Please?” he said, reaching over to brush Nino’s bangs away from his face and smiling a little when Nino grabbed the same hand and turned it over, gazing up at him before Nino dropped a kiss right at the center of his palm. 

Time seemed to have stopped then because everything was still and quiet; there was only the sound of Nino’s quiet breathing, and the erratic beating of his heart. Then Nino was looking at him like it was the first time he’s seeing him, his gaze darkening in a way so sudden that left him choking with the emotions lingering through them. 

“I was avoiding you because I was afraid that if I didn’t, I’d end up falling for you again,” he said, straight and unfaltering, as if in that moment he had somehow given up fighting with himself, leaving Ohno stunned and gaping for a few lingering minutes. 

“ – so now you know,” Nino said, taking his hand back and grabbing at his discarded bag, not even waiting for Ohno’s response. “ – and your reaction right now is pretty much what I’m most afraid of,” he said, standing up at the same time. 

_I was avoiding you because I was afraid that if I didn’t, I’d end up falling for you again._  

_… end up falling for you again._

_… again._  

Nino was already at the door by the time he found his voice, just loud enough for it to reach Nino’s ears. 

“I wish you have the power to see right through me,” he choked, not even daring turning around because he was afraid he’d end up sobbing instead of talking; Nino hadn’t left and for that he was glad because he didn’t know if he still have any strength left to follow him after hearing those words Nino said earlier. “ – because then you will see this part of me I’ve kept hidden… from you and even from myself.” 

He needed a moment to breath, to actually think things through but he knew he didn’t have the luxury to want that now; Nino laid down his cards first and it would be a crime not to say anything, not when he was sure that this was what he’d been waiting all his life. 

“Ohchan?” he heard Nino’s voice, near enough that he shivered; then a hand settled on top of his shoulders, coaxing him to turn around and when he did, Nino’s there, looming over him as he pressed their foreheads together. “ – w-what –“ 

He made to grab one of Nino’s hands and placed it over his chest, closing his eyes at the same time he took a deep breath; Nino kept still, clutching his fingers against the fabric of Ohno’s shirt, waiting, just waiting. 

“You feel that?” he asked, trusting Nino to understand everything,  because he’s never been good with words and he’s afraid he would only make a mess of things if he tried. “ – Kazu?” 

“Satoshi,” Nino whispered his name in a way so soft, so delicate, opening his eyes at the same time Nino’s fingers brushed soft patterns over his cheek. There was something so tender yet so hungry in the way Nino looked at him and he wished he had the strength, the ability to give him what he’d been wanting to. 

“Look at me and tell me exactly what you see,” he said, hesitantly pulling back just as Nino wormed a hand around his neck, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. “ – because I think we’ve been circling around each other for so long that –“ 

“If you love me, please tell me, because I don’t think I’d be able to take much more of this talking without actually knowing what this is,” Nino grumbled shakily, breathing his words directly against Ohno’s ear and dropping his hold from the nape of Ohno’s neck down to Ohno’s elbows. 

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning up to breath the words right against Nino’s lips, smiling when Nino shuddered lightly and sighing deeply, contently, when Nino wrapped both arms around his neck and pressed his lips more firmly against his own.

“ – god, why did it took this long for you to say it?” Nino mumbled brokenly, gasping when he cupped his cheeks gently and prodded his lips apart with his tongue; he’s so happy and he could feel that Nino was too, judging with the way Nino’s been exhaling shuddery breaths and keening.   

He wanted to answer him but, he wanted to tell him exactly what he felt for him, how he loved him so in those long years they’ve been friends but he couldn’t, because he didn’t want to stop kissing him yet. Nino’s making tiny noises now, gripping at his arms and twitching, tilting his head to the left and moaning something indistinct under his breath, which he was pretty sure a sort of broken version of his name. 

When Nino pulled back, his eyes shining with fresh pool of tears, he couldn’t resist leaning in for another kiss and smiling when Nino took it in his stride and kissed him back.

 

# 

“I still can’t believe this,” Nino said after a long moment, fiddling at the collar of his shirt and whispering sweet nothings every once and a while against the skin of his neck. He laughed, tipping Nino’s chin and biting softly at Nino’s nose. 

“ – remind me next time about this, okay, Ohchan? From the start, because I don’t think I’d be able to –“

“I will,” he answered, taking Nino’s hand and kissing the back of Nino’s palm. “ – but not after you tell me you love me too,” 

Nino snorted but otherwise tilted his head up to brush his lips against his temple. 

“ – you’re kidding, right?” Nino said, his face flushed and beaming.

He couldn’t resist the urge to run his thumb along Nino’s bottom lip, catching Nino’s lips into a soft, chaste kiss. 

“No, but if you’re too embarrass to say it now, then maybe, tomorrow –” he said, pausing, letting his words hung loosely at the tips of his tongue just as a small smile graced the corners of Nino’s mouth; then Nino was moving swiftly, softly pressing his cheeks against Ohno’s and chuckling just as he whispered against Ohno’s ears. 

“Tomorrow then,” Nino breathed and his voice was filled with silent promises. “ – tomorrow, I promise I’ll tell you,” 

Ohno grinned and fisted his fingers through Nino’s hair. “Tell me what?” 

Nino trembled and pulled back slightly, enough to place a gentle kiss against the tip of Ohno’s nose. 

With a smile, he whispered, “ – tell you how much I love _you_ too,”

 


End file.
